


The Annual Tradition

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, In this AU they obviously don't have HR, M/M, Mythical Crew - Freeform, Office Party, Pining, Smut, reading fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Every year, in the wee hours of the night, during the annual Mythical Christmas party a game of sorts takes place. The crew is invited to listen as long as they can as Rhett and Link read explicit scenes of fan fiction. Who can go on the longest? And what happens after the game is over?





	1. That Time of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bourbonpowered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/gifts).

> This idea was brought to me by the honey-voiced angel of a person [Bourbonpowered](https://bourbonpowered.tumblr.com/). So, either blame her or thank her (I suggest the latter one).
> 
> Each chapter will be concentrating on one fic. It took me a long time to choose the fics the boys would read and there would have been hundreds of amazing ones I could have used as well. It was hard to make the choices and I hope no one feels that if they are not included they were not good enough. That's definitely not the case! There are just way too many talented writers in this fandom and I had to also think about the story I wanted to tell in between all the smut.
> 
> All the author's of the fics used in this story have given me their permission to do so.

The annual Mythical Christmas party was in full swing. The office was filled with tinsel, laughter, and an obnoxiously short playlist of Christmas songs playing on a loop. The so-called “official” portion of the evening with presents and speeches of the year gone by was over, and the crowd had broken up into smaller clusters around the office.

Rhett had had a good night. He was pleasantly buzzed on the warmth he felt for his employees and the spiked eggnogs. He was making his way into the kitchen to refill his drink when he saw Stevie dragging Link towards the conference room.

“Come on, guys. It’s that time again!” she hollered, and all around the room, people left their conversations mid-sentence and hurried after her. Rhett sighed and continued his trek towards liquid courage. Even though he knew it was in vain, he’d still hoped Stevie would’ve forgotten this year. They’d been doing this for way too long. It was a tradition. A somewhat uncomfortable tradition, but it did have its perks.

“What’s going on?” Nicole asked Rhett as she passed him, full glass in hand. Rhett was glad of the flush already on his cheeks from the alcohol he’d consumed.

“It’s— Um, it’s kind of hard to explain. We—“ Rhett stammered, trying to find words to describe what was about to happen.

“They’re gonna read fan fiction.” Josh’s slightly slurred words saved Rhett from trying. He turned to look at the purveyor of the weirdest foods on the internet and nodded.

“Really?!” Nicole asked, eyes wide in disbelief, and glanced at Rhett who had slipped around her and was pouring a drink he now needed way more than he had just a few minutes ago.

“Yeah, it’s a tradition. Been going on as long as I’ve been here. How long have you guys done it?” Josh asked Rhett.

Rhett shrugged. “Who knows?”

“Stevie probably knows,” Josh considered. “She curates the stuff to read. It used to be different. Everyone read. But nowadays, it’s just Rhett and Link.”

“Kind of figured it was too weird to have our employees read porn about their bosses,” Rhett muttered over Josh’s words.

“It’s kind of a game: who can go on the longest. There’s a prize. I think it’s like... a bottle of wine this time, or something.”

“Who won last year?” Nicole asked, laughing.

“I think it was Davin?” Josh looked at Rhett for confirmation. Rhett nodded.

“I thought only Rhett and Link read?”

“Oh, yeah. The prize is for staying and listening. The bosses just fight for bragging rights. I think Link’s won that a few years in a row.”

Rhett grumbled an affirmation. Memories of last year crowded his mind, and he had to hold on to the edge of the desk for a moment. He always lost, regardless of who won the game. Thankfully the light-headedness passed quickly.

“So, they read what—like _sexy stuff_?” Nicole asked voice barely a whisper at the end, glancing at Rhett again. Josh threw his head back and laughed loudly.

“Oh, yeah. You could say that. It’s pure filth. Come on, it’s fun.”

They stumbled out of the room, leaving Rhett to sulk in peace. He took a long swig of his drink, felt it was not enough, and grabbed the hard liquor. He was in the middle of downing a huge mouthful straight from the bottle when he heard a devilishly sweet voice from the doorway.

“Here you are. Come on, everyone’s waiting.”

Rhett slammed the bottle onto the table, spilling cups and bottles left and right in the process and feeling slightly better for it. He turned to look at Stevie, smirking at him from the doorway. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

“Do we really gotta keep doing this every year?” Rhett asked, already knowing the answer. Stevie’s smile softened.

“You know this is as much for you as it is for the crowd,” she said, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was overhearing them. Rhett sighed and grabbed his drink. 

“Well, maybe I’m starting to get tired of it. It’s just…” he said, his eyes trained on Stevie’s. He was sure Stevie could read the pain on his features.

“You do realize you can say ‘no’. No one is forcing you. You’re the boss here.”

“Link’s already agreed?” Rhett asked, not entirely sure which answer he was more afraid of.

“Yeah. As I said, _everyone_ is waiting.”

Rhett took a deep breath, the familiar but expertly-buried feeling of butterflies filling his stomach.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.”

The conference room was filled with excited and nervous chatter. Link was sitting in a desk chair in the middle of the space, an empty chair opposite him. He was talking with Morgan when Rhett and Stevie stepped in, but Rhett could see that his shoulders tensed almost imperceptibly. Link laughed at something Morgan said and then turned slowly towards Rhett and smiled a practiced, relaxed smile.

“Were you hiding? Afraid to lose again?” Link teased Rhett as he settled opposite him.

“Nah, was just getting a refill. I think this might be my year,” Rhett boasted, eliciting a few cheers from the crowd. Link laughed and shook his head.

“Ah, big words from a big guy. I’m sad to inform you that you are going _down_.”

Rhett swallowed and fought the fierce blush rising on his cheeks. _If history repeats itself, it’s you who’s going down by the end of the night._ Rhett’s mind was taking a head-start, and he tried to get his thoughts back on track. _Just read, don’t think. Don’t fantasize. Don’t think about him doing these things._

“Okay, okay, everyone settle down,” Stevie’s clear voice sounded over the chattering. The conversations died down. She tapped her foot and waited until the room was quiet save for a few titterings.

“Okay. It’s that time of the year again!”

“Whoo!”

“Thank you, Josh, for your enthusiasm. As I was saying, it’s time for our annual Christmas tradition that we in the business like to call ‘how to embarrass your bosses by making them read very explicit fan fiction’!”

Laughter filled the room. Rhett smiled tightly and pressed his palms onto his thighs to try and wipe away the moisture. Link’s eyes caught the movement, and he smirked. Rhett just shrugged and smiled a crooked smile back at him.

“As in previous years, I have gathered some lovely passages from this year’s offerings from the wonderful writers of the Rhink fandom. Let’s give it up for our anonymous benefactors of tonight!”

Raucous applause filled the room. Someone whistled, and Josh could be heard whooping again. Rhett clapped amenably and nodded along to release some of the nervous energy that was fast-gathering in his stomach and chest.

“Our lovely bosses will read in turn. Obviously, they won’t read the whole thing. That would take ages. Those rhinky fans are some industrious writers, let me tell you! Instead, I have graciously cherry-picked some of the more _interesting_ parts for us to enjoy. Rhett and Link here will alternate until one of them concedes. Last year the last man standing was Link. But I think we’re gonna have a tight race this year. As for the crowd, you are welcome to leave at any point. But the one—or ones—last standing will be awarded a very fancy bottle of wine, obviously donated by our favorite employers. Any questions? No? Good. Let’s get on with this!”

Rhett shifted in his seat trying to find a more comfortable position, hoping that he looked relaxed and like he was enjoying himself. Stevie walked up to them, grinning widely. She handed Link a piece of paper. Rhett sighed with relief. Link would be the first one to read. Stevie backed away and sat close to them on the bleachers. Link coughed theatrically and started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424053/chapters/46270894) by [Willneverbeordinary](https://willneverbeordinary.tumblr.com/).


	2. Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys are gonna tackle a scene from [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424053/chapters/46270894) by [Willneverbeordinary](https://willneverbeordinary.tumblr.com).
> 
> The passages Link reads are taken word for word from the fic and are italicized.

“Okay. This is Care by Willneverbeordinary,” Link started, and the crowd cheered. Rhett steeled himself. It was always hard to decide whether he wanted to try and listen or try and drone out Link’s voice.

_ “He doesn’t get a reply, but Rhett smiles. Link’s thumb sweeps over his bottom lip, and Rhett lifts his head, taking the digit into his mouth, looking up at Link from under his lashes as he sucks._  
_ “You like that?” Link pushes his thumb further in and Rhett hums at him, sucking harder._  
_ “You want something to suck on, babe?” _" 

Link had to stop and cough after the word’ babe’. The crowd giggled. Rhett smiled, but if one knew him well enough, they would have seen that the smile was not authentic. It was to mask the sharp pain in his heart.

This was always the hardest part for Link. Pet names. Love confession. The mushy lines. He could go on and on, reading the nastiest stuff dredged up from the pits of the Internet with only a slight flush on his face indicating that it was doing something to him, but throw in a piece of domestic fluff and he squirmed right out of his seat. Unfortunately, Stevie refused to make him read that stuff. Rhett still had no idea why.

_ “Rhett nods, eyes fluttering shut. He rolls his body and moans a drawn out ‘mm’ around Link’s thumb. It’s exaggerated. It goes right to Link’s dick anyway. He carefully pulls his finger free and moves up Rhett’s body until he’s straddling Rhett’s chest. Getting a hand down his sweatpants, he tugs himself free, giving his semi a few slow strokes._  
_“No underwear, huh,” Rhett mumbles._  
_ “Shut up,” Link hisses, but without any actual bite to it._  
_Rhett is smiling. A tiny curve of his lips. “I like it.” _" 

Link’s gaze flitted to Rhett and his eyebrow lifted just enough for only Rhett to notice. Rhett cursed internally. He shouldn’t listen. Now he knew Link was going commando, and the thought did nothing to help subdue the beginnings of his erection. Link’s eyes returned to the paper in his hands and he smirked knowingly. _Asshole._

_"“You're tryin’ to get me to make you shut up, aren't you?”_  
_Rhett's eyes twinkle. He makes a humming noise._  
_“Stop that. Just lie back. Open your mouth." Rhett does and Link slides in._  
_"There ya go, good."_  
_A muffled, involuntary moan slips from Rhett. "That's it," Link mumbles as he pushes a little deeper into Rhett's mouth._

_One hand braced against the headboard, the other gently cradling Rhett’s head, Link moves, slowly. Pulling out and pushing back in. He curls in around the heat that bursts low in his belly and groans as he rolls his hips again. Rhett tries to move. To lift his head. Tongue and lips moving when he finds himself too restricted by the angle, by the rope, by Link’s weight on his chest. The thick, muffled, moans has Link rocking his hips a little harder. He breathes out sharply, pressing down, pushing his cock against Rhett’s tongue against the back of his throat. Rhett groans as soon as Link pulls back._

_The pace he sets is slow. Letting his cock slide past Rhett’s stretched lips, deep until Rhett’s heavy breathing gets cut off, before pulling back. Rhett has stopped tugging at the ropes and lies back, relaxed except for the tight seal of his lips around Link’s dick. Link keeps rocking into the wet, velvet heat. Glances down at Rhett’s flushed face and fluttering eyelids. _

_"You look good like this," Link manages, voice already rough with pleasure."_

Rhett was doing fine, totally chill. He’d firmly decided on acting nonchalant. He’d decided on winning this year. He needed that. He needed to beat Link. It would be Rhett’s way of telling him that he’d changed; that this year was different. That after tonight, he would not spend nights crying himself to sleep in the loneliness of his king-size bed. That after tonight, he’d easily slip back into their established brotherhood. That after tonight, he simply wouldn’t care anymore.

_ “He pets through Rhett’s hair as he pushes in, inch by inch. Rhett’s eyes water, he blinks and screws his eyes shut, makes a choked sound around Link’s cock, throat squeezing. Link groans. Holds still for a second more before pulling back out, letting Rhett draw ragged breaths. Then he slides back in, going more gently._

_"You're making yourself hard, aren't ya? You like choking on it, don't you? Don't you, babe?"_  
_Rhett moans for him._  
_"Yeah, you do."_  
_With a few more, harsher thrusts, he pulls out._  
_"Well done, baby," Link tells him. "Felt really good."_  
_Rhett's eyes stays closed and his mouth stays open around shallow breaths and soft noises."_

Link turned the paper over and found it to be empty. He lifted his head and smiled triumphantly.

“That was way too easy, Stevie,” Rhett huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. He knew how to play the crowd. This is how they always started. Stevie was kind enough to ease them into it.

There were a few affirmative shouts from the crowd.

“That was too tame!” 

“Boo! Stevie, you’re going too easy on them!” 

“There, there, good people. We’ll get there. Don’t want the game to end _prematurely_,” Stevie said with a wink and got the reaction she obviously wanted as everyone cheered and hollered.

Link laughed with the crowd and threw the paper over his shoulder with a flourish. He leaned against the back of his chair and smirked at Rhett.

“Your turn, _babe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [pretty as a sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389754) by [ficfucker](https://ficfucker.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, just to be absolutely clear, the crew did not boo Willneverbeordinary's fic. (It's amazing, go read it!) They booed Stevie for choosing a tame scene!! (I edited it a bit to make it more apparent if you're now confused by this note.)


	3. pretty as a sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys are gonna tackle a scene from [pretty as a sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389754) by [ficfucker](https://ficfucker.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The passages Rhett reads are taken word for word from the fic and are italicized.

Rhett rolled his eyes at Link as he stretched his hand out towards Stevie. She placed a piece of paper on it, and he drew it closer, glancing at the length of the text. Link was shifting in his chair. Rhett turned to look at him. He’d propped his leg over his knee and his hands were now dangling over the armrests. He looked casual and comfortable. It made Rhett double down on his desire to win.

“This one is by ficfucker,” Rhett started and let out a pleased laugh. “Wow, that’s a name. They’re not faffing around with a name like that. You know what you’re getting into if you pick up a story written by ficfucker.” Rhett’s joke got a small rise out of the crowd and he smiled before continuing: “This one is called ‘pretty as a sunset’.”

“Sounds lovely,” Link remarked with a smirk that seemed to be permanently etched on his face. “Must be talking about me.” Someone from the crew whooped.

“It’s not your turn, Neal. Don’t try and distract me. It won’t work. And the title is obviously about me,” Rhett retorted, getting a few appreciative hollers from the audience. Rhett took a deep breath, trying to get into the zone. _They’re just words._

“Redd…” Rhett started and stopped immediately after the first word. He frowned and turned to look at Stevie. “Is that a typo?”

“No, it’s not. Keep going,” Stevie sighed, rolling her eyes. Rhett turned back to the text and it dawned on him.

“Oh! It’s about Rabbit Lightning! Really? They write about them as well?” Rhett marveled aloud. This would be easier. It wasn’t them. Not that any of these stories actually were, but here they had one more layer of separation. This could be a pleasant read. Stevie was going easy on him. Link seemed to notice the same thing.

“Hey! That’s not fair. That’s not even about us!”

“Seriously, guys. You have the memory span of a fruit fly. Link read a Seaborne and Roach fic last year. It’s only fair Rhett gets a character fic this year. Link, shut up and wait for your turn. Rhett, go on,” Stevie ordered. Link slumped back into his chair and pouted. Rhett smiled brightly and started to read.

“”_Redd bottoms out…_” Rhett chuckled and glanced at Stevie. “Starting right in the middle of the action, I see.” Stevie just shrugged, smiled and waved for him to continue. 

“_...and he groans, lolls his head back. He mumbles, “Lord above.”_  
_“You doin’ alright down there?” Lohn asks. _  
_Redd kinda nods, licks his lips. “Try movin’.” _  
_Lohn does and he moans unabashedly, rolls his hips in a tight wave, curious but intense, and Redd moans, too, tightens around Lohn. “Glory, Redd, feel so good,” Lohn sputters, giving Redd a squeeze on his thigh. He spreads Redd’s legs apart so his knees aren’t up in his face and swoops his mouth down to capture Redd in a kiss, thrusts into him again as he does._”

Rhett kept reading, voice steady enough considering he’d had a few drinks. But his insides were burning. It was not them, but it _was_. His mind was not playing along; it was creating a dirty movie in his head as he read on and even the ridiculous unibrow Link wore as Lohn was not making the visual any less appealing.

“_Redd licks into Lohn’s mouth, their jaws slack as their bodies move against each other, and he takes Lohn by the wrist, leads his hand over to his cock, and Lohn understands, starts jerking him off with the slick gathered in his hand. Tightening again, Redd moans, starts to shift himself back to meet Lohn’s thrusts and Lohn nearly goes cross eyed from the feeling. _  
_“Gunna-Gunna write a song ‘bout this time?” Lohn teases, grinning._  
_“Gunna call it When Lightning Strikes…”_”

Rhett burst into a giggling laugh as did many of the crew. Link was chuckling too.

“I mean, this is great. We should write that,” Rhett offered, making the audience laugh louder.

“You’re stalling,” Link said, shaking his head, a smile still lingering on his lips.

“Am not. Was just making an observation,” Rhett replied indignantly. But he was stalling—just a little bit. It was hard to concentrate. 

During the year he never let himself think of Link like this. He’d learned to keep these kinds of thoughts at bay. Otherwise, he would’ve gone mad ages ago. But tonight was different. Tonight held a promise, an unspoken agreement. For weeks leading up to the Christmas party, Rhett had been slipping. He’d get lost in Link’s eyes when they were filming. He’d stop and stare when Link leaned over a table to talk to a crew member. He’d find himself sitting in their office loft, listening to the faint tapping of Link’s keyboard coming from below and imagining those deft fingers dancing on his skin. 

And now he was saying these words. It might be Redd and Lohn on the paper, but that was all it took for Rhett’s mind to break down the walls he’d managed to build up again during the past year. He was drowning in memories of previous Christmases: Link’s body bare and glistening with sweat; his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths; his hands grabbing onto Rhett’s hips, driving him deeper. _Fuck._ He shouldn’t be this hard, this early in the game. 

Link was staring at him, eyes dark and hooded, that impossible crooked smile on his soft, pink lips. Rhett wondered if Link was thinking that, too. If Link was remembering last year. Rhett’s stomach churned and he desperately wanted to cross his legs. That would be too obvious, though, so he leaned forward, propped his elbows on his knees like he was searching for a better position to read and got back to the scene.

”Where was I… Oh, here. _When Lightning Strikes, “ Redd answers and Lohn ghosts a laugh that turns into a moan. Redd shifts, lifts his hips up a certain way, and it must change something Lohn doesn’t quite understand because he shrieks a moan, his pupils blown wide, and his nails rake bluntly into the smooth field between Lohn’s shoulder blades. “There,” he pants. “Feels mighty swell right-right there.” His cock weeps into Lohn’s palm, leaks precum that puddles. _  
_Lohn kisses at Redd’s neck, bites and sucks to see if he can leave any marks, and when he pulls back to see red-purple blotches rising to the surface, he fills with a devilish delight, imaging women at shows seeing those hickeys and wishing they’d put them there._”

Rhett swallowed, flitted his eyes closed for only a second before continuing to read. This was hitting too close to home. He thought of the little purplish blooms Link had left on his sides and his thighs last Christmas; little presents for Rhett to marvel at during the days that followed. He’d worshipped them and wept when they finally succumbed to the passage of time and disappeared completely.

“_Redd hasn’t stopped making high, tinny noises and between them he says, urgently, “I ain’t gonna last much longer, Lohn. Bin a while since I…” He cuts himself off, like he’s suddenly embarrassed by it. _  
_ “Bin a while for me, too, Redd, s’alright, right there behind ya.” Lohn pauses to spit in his hand, goes back to stroking Redd with a fierce, tight speed, wanting to get him there, wanting to be the reason he’s spilling over._”

It had been long for Rhett as well. Too long since a human hand, other than his own, had brought him to a conclusion. Months since the last clandestine encounter with someone whose name he no longer remembered.

“_Redd’s body starts to clench in intervals, his biceps flexing followed by his thighs getting firm as stone, his lower stomach squeezing and his back arching off the mattress, getting taut like a straining rope. Lohn keeps pressing up on that special spot inside Redd, the magic spot that makes Redd moan and writhe like he’s going to burst into tears and Redd begins moaning, “Oh, Lightning, oh, Lohn,” quickly._”

Rhett was thankful for this, despite the reel of filth that played in his head. At least he didn’t have to say Link’s name yet. He knew it was coming. He knew this was just a reprieve Stevie had gifted him. Nonetheless, he was thankful for the delay.

“_Lohn watches him intensely. His orange glasses are crooked on his face and his tongue keeps poking out in quick flashes of pink to wet his lips, eyebrows scrunched together like he’s thinking hard. Redd looks so good like this, Lohn can hardly believe he’s the one who’s done it to him. It makes his stomach fill with a raging warmth, makes his balls feel heavy with need._  
_A moan sputters from Redd and he twists his head in a wince and then he’s coming in Lohn’s palm, painting thin, pearly ropes over his fingers, onto his stomach. And while he orgasms, crying and panting, he tightens hard around Lohn, like a vice, and that does him in; his veins hot with arousal, his cock throbbing inside of the condom inside of Redd. _  
_“Lord Almighty.”_”

“Was the last part you or…?” Link asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, it was still Redd, I think. It ends there,” Rhett said, voice a bit more rough than he’d intended. The crowd had erupted into an appreciative applause. No one had left yet, but it was still early. Rhett did notice a few of the newer people sitting in the back and hiding their blushing faces in their hands. Josh was loudly cheering for more. 

Stevie got up and Rhett handed her the paper. She smiled a small conspiratory smile at him and turned to give Link the next passage.

“That was a nice one. I’m glad Lohn and Redd are happy,” Rhett muttered, low enough for only Link and Stevie to hear. He saw the flash in Link’s eyes before he even realized he’d let the words slip. To distract him, Rhett quickly said: “Too bad we never got to know which one was the sunset.”

“Well, obviously—” Link started but was quickly cut off by Stevie.

“It was Redd.”

The crowd cheered and whistled. Rhett smiled wide and made a sound with his tongue that conveyed his presumed superiority. Link snatched the paper Stevie was offering and smiled tightly back at Rhett.

“That’s fine. I’m more of a morning person anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [Take One for the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332534) by [bourbonpowered](https://bourbonpowered.tumblr.com).


	4. Take One for the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys are gonna tackle a scene from [Take One for the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332534) by [bourbonpowered](https://bourbonpowered.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The passages Link reads are taken word for word from the fic and are italicized.

Stevie returned to her seat and Link turned towards the audience.

“Anyone wanting to bolt at this point? No one’s going to judge you,” he assured, his gaze sweeping through the more or less intoxicated people sitting on the bleachers. No one got up, and Link nodded appreciatively.

“Well, let’s get going then. This one is by Bourbonpowered. Huh. That’s a good name.” 

“Oh, I already like this one,” Rhett mused, leaning back in his chair, crossing his legs as naturally as he could.

“Shush you. Bourbon is my friend now,” Link snapped playfully. Rhett laughed at him.

“They’re not gonna be your friend if you lose on this…” 

“Oh, no. This one’s not gonna get me. We’ve barely started. You of all people should know that I can go _all night long_,” Link said, voice dropping low and his eyes blazing under his brows. Rhett swallowed as the bright blues pierced his heart. Link could; that man had stamina.

“It’s called ‘Take one for the team’,” Link began again.

_ “Rhett chuckled low and dangerous, squeezing Link’s cock over his shorts. “Maybe I’ll just leave you to it then. Maybe I’ll just leave you to your hands.” _  
_Beneath him, Link squirmed, wiggling his hips deliciously and pouting. “I don’t think I’ll be alone for long, though. I bet I could find a little company...” _  
_Rhett sneered down at him. “Is that what you want? ‘Some company’? I always knew you were a nasty little whore.” _

Someone at the audience gasped loudly and from the corner of his eye, Rhett saw the first person get up and leave. Link probably noticed it too. He stopped reading and peeked at Rhett over the edge of the paper.

“Tsk tsk. Language, McLaughlin! You kiss your momma with that mouth?” Link asked. Rhett could only see his eyes, but the smirk was clearly visible in the way his skin creased at the corners of them.

“Pfff. Who’s stalling now, huh?” Rhett asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Link blew him a theatrical kiss and winked. Rhett glanced at Stevie hoping to convey with his frown, ‘can you believe that this is what I have to deal with?’ Stevie answered with an eye roll making Rhett feel slightly better.

_ ““You probably want the whole fucking team.” Rhett punctuated his words by yanking Link’s shorts down. “See? Not even wearing a stitch underneath your fuckin’ clothes.”” _

“Seriously?! Does everyone think I don’t wear underwear?” Link huffed in mock annoyance. “I mean, I’ll show everyone right now—” 

“How about you just keep reading,” Stevie’s stern voice stopped him. Rhett’s heart was pounding in his throat. He obviously knew Link would never flash their employees, but just the idea of him getting up and baring himself had Rhett reeling. Was he already hard under all that fabric? Was he fighting it as much as Rhett was, or was he enjoying it? Rhett was almost sure Link was enjoying it. 

_ “Link moaned as Rhett’s guitar-calloused fingers closed around his cock and jerked him, slowly, deliberately, spreading the precum that was rapidly forming at the tip down the shaft. “Oh, you know it. I’m all about showing a crowd a good – oh fuck yes – a good time.” _  
_ “Well maybe I should go get ’em then. They’re just a few floors down.”” _

“Wait, who is a few floors down?” Link stopped to ask, turning towards Stevie.

“A bunch of hockey players,” she answered sweetly, and the audience erupted into equal amounts of groans and cheers. Link nodded like he was impressed and read on.

_ “Rhett slung a thick leg over Link’s chest and slowly opened his fly. Holding Link’s gaze, he took his cock out of his boxers, stroking it in Link’s face. “If these holes of yours are so hungry, what kind of man would I be if I let you starve?” He smirked down at him as he grabbed a fistful of hair and sank into Link’s waiting, eager mouth. Link groaned around his length, doing his best at the sharp angle to bob his head and lick around the tip just the way he knew Rhett liked._  
_"Ah fuck bo shit - "”_

“Oh! Oh! First bo! Everyone, take a drink!” Josh’s booming voice interrupted Link. The crowd moved almost in unison as everyone whipped their head back and gulped down whatever poison they had chosen to try and survive the onslaught of filth. Rhett chuckled and sipped from his own drink. Link reached for his bottle, almost tipping it over as he scrambled for it. Rhett wondered how drunk he actually was.

“What’s going on?” Rhett heard someone ask. It might have been Nicole.

“Oh, the fandom’s really into them calling each other 'bo'. So obviously, we made a drinking game out of it,” Josh explained merrily and chugged again. Rhett chuckled with everyone. He did find it amusing how a silly word they’d used as kids had been adopted by the fan fiction writers. It was sweet. Hearing it again made him wish they still called each other that.

It would’ve been better than ‘brother’.

Rhett had slowly grown to resent the word. _Brother_. Even thinking it made his heart ache. Undoubtedly, Link was that for him. They were brothers. That had been decided decades ago, between school lunches and bike rides to the river. That had been how they’d managed to quantify the strangely strong bond between them. It took Rhett years to realize that what he felt for Link was not brotherhood. Nowadays that word was a curse—a reminder of something that would never be.

Rhett’s firm belief in the multiverse theory had always amused Link. He called Rhett a silly dreamer. Rhett would never ever tell him that he _had_ to believe in it to stay sane. He had to believe that somewhere, another Rhett was happy with his Link. That in some other universe, the word ‘brother’ wouldn’t be used even in jest; that they’d call each other babe and darling and love unapologetically, unabashedly. The belief kept Rhett going; it was his own brand of faith.

Link had managed to finally get a sip of his drink and get the bottle back on the table, leaving it dangerously teetering on the edge. He coughed to get the attention of the crew. Everyone settled and Link continued.

_ “Rhett panted, barely hanging onto the thread of his impromptu fantasy as Link pushed himself up towards Rhett, taking him in until he hit the back of his throat. “Yeah, maybe you think you can handle one at a time, but I bet some of those guys ain’t real patient. Maybe they’d see what a good li’l cocksucker you are and get ideas about where else you can take it.” He spat on his fingers before leaning back and shoving Link’s thighs apart, groping with his massive hand until he felt the pucker of Link’s hole as it clenched in time with his mouth.” _

“Christ,” someone said, and another person fled the room. Rhett chuckled. He was feeling better than he had been only moments ago. He was ignoring Link’s words, letting them flow through him. He was thinking about tomorrow. He was thinking about the few short moments in the morning when he would be awake before Link was. He loved those moments; he cherished the almost magical stillness of the morning after. Link’s hair messy on the pillow, his mouth hanging open as he breathed deep in his sleep, his body sprawled on Rhett’s bed, relaxed and satisfied. Rhett would just look at him; take him in in his most vulnerable form and bury the memory in his mind for safe-keeping.

_ “Link groaned around Rhett’s cock as his finger slipped in, spreading his legs even wider in encouragement. His eyes were screwed shut tight in concentration, hands pulling Rhett’s hips towards his mouth. Canting his hips forward, Rhett wasn’t sure how much longer he could last if he kept looking, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away. The perfect ring of his lips, the devastating sounds he was making – it was an experience Rhett would rather die than ever give up.” _

Rhett almost laughed. This “Bourbon” person was really onto something here. Rhett wasn’t sure about the dying part, but here he was, sitting across from Link again, after promising it was over nearly a year ago. After the last Christmas party—and what had followed—they’d parted with harsh words and it had left Rhett feeling worse than ever before. When New Year’s had rolled around, Rhett had had enough of his sour mood. When the skies had been filled with colorful explosions and all his friends had smiled around him while they’d greeted the new year, Rhett had made a solemn promise not to let Link in his bed anymore.

But here he was, charging once again towards the inevitable conclusion of this evening. He had to admit to himself that he needed these stolen hours too much. He needed them to survive the year ahead. Honestly, he was willing to bear the burden of the pain. Their life together—their business and their friendship—was more important than a few weeks of searing pain and a few ‘what ifs’.

_ ““Oh yeah..” Rhett breathed, carding a tender hand through Link’s hair. “I think they’d have you surrounded before you knew what was what. All those cocks just waiting to be serviced. And you would, wouldn’t you. You’d take everything they gave you - mouth, ass, hands, ah fuck you look so good on your knees bo…” _

“Drink!”

_ “...you don’t even know.” Rhett was babbling now, voice barely more than a growl as his orgasm burning its way through his gut. Beneath him, Link was swaying, pumping his hips down onto Rhett’s fingers and up to suck his cock further into his mouth as fast as he could. Beads of sweat formed and mingled with the tears that leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he gagged but he didn’t stop.” _

Rhett caught himself listening and had to try and actively stop himself. Link’s voice was velvety and almost like a song. It drew Rhett in; it seduced him with its cadence. 

_ “Rhett groaned low and dirty before pulling off of Link completely, eyes wild and desperate. “On the floor, now, just like you’d be for them fuck I need you -” Link rolled off the bed in a fluid motion, instantly on his knees with his beautiful eyes staring up at Rhett from long thick lashes. Rhett barely lasted two pumps before he was coming hard and thick over Link’s face, his mouth opened wide without even having to be told, tongue coming up to lick at his pulsating slit to gather the last pearlescent drops on his tongue.” _

Link ended his part with a deep inhale and lifted his gaze to Rhett. His eyes were burning a hole in Rhett, making the heat in his stomach pool and coil into a tight bundle. Rhett bit the inside of his cheek and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“That was interesting. How many did we lose?” Link asked and scanned the crowd.

“Three,” Stevie said and got up again. _Huh._ Rhett had missed one.

“Your turn—bo,” Link said, voice still honeyed and low. Rhett’s grip on the armrest tightened and he tried to smile but all he managed was a crooked grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [Untethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194016/chapters/45628798) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://its-mike-kapufty.tumblr.com/).


	5. Untethered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys are gonna tackle a scene from [Untethered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194016/chapters/46370731) by [its-mike-kapufty](https://its-mike-kapufty.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The passages Rhett reads are taken word for word from the fic and are italicized.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna take this opportunity and thank Mike for betaing this strange little fic of mine. Thank you for your continued enthusiasm and your patience in trying to get me to understand how commas work! <3 (And, I'm sorry I made you read this chapter. I enjoyed watching you flounder wayyyy too much and I should be _ashamed_.)

Rhett took his next passage from Stevie and tried to hide the slight tremor of his hands by propping them against his knees again. Link was smirking. There was no hiding from him. 

The length of the text made Rhett sigh; he still thought that they should have some kind of word count rule. But Stevie had only laughed at them when they’d tried to enact one a few years ago. He and Link might have the possibility of declining to play the game, but once they agreed, this was Stevie’s show. She’d earned the right by reading a ridiculous amount of fic every year and choosing the passages for reading. 

Sometimes Rhett wondered if all the fic had messed up her head; he wondered whether Stevie would ship them as hard as she did if this game had never been thought up.

“This is from Untethered by its_mike_kapufty. Ha, I get it. Clever,” Rhett chuckled at the memory of Link’s inability to figure out a perfectly obvious saying. _He is so cute when he is flustered._ Link huffed indignantly. Rhett glanced at him with a lopsided smile.

” _He looks like a goddamned centerfold. And he’s all Link’s._ Well, I like this one already. Great characterization,” Rhett interjected, making Link snort audibly.

_ “The brunet does his best to slip into the role Rhett’s so graciously bestowed upon him. He hikes his shirt up to reveal his abs with one hand, fishing his cock from his boxer briefs with his other. He’s begging to be handled—for damn near any sort of attention at this point—but Link doesn’t break his eye contact with his tether.” _

Rhett stopped for a beat, eyeing the word ‘tether’. It seemed like a strange choice to describe him. Then he remembered the name of the story and figured it probably had something to do with that.

_ “Swallowing, he tilts his head back, hoping he looks good._  
_ “You want me, Rhett?” _  
_Rhett sneers a playful smile, coiling onto his side. His arousal hangs heavy against his leg, and Link’s lungs stutter. “Not as much as you want me.” _  
_ “Fuck,” Link breathes, shedding the rest of his clothes as he strides back to the bed. “Stop being such a tease!” _  
_ “Only doin’ it ’cause you’re so fun to rile up,” Rhett laughs, eyes creasing in mirth._  
_Walking on his knees across the mattress, Link’s hands find Rhett’s hips—and with them, a surging sense of power. _  
_No need to play nice. There never is, when it comes to Rhett. Arms straining, he pulls and flips the demon…” _

Rhett stopped again and stared at the word he’d just read.

“What the— What is this, Stevie?” he turned to look at her. She was smiling sweetly, hands folded on her lap.

“I’m a demon in this?!”

“Ohhhhh, you just wait. It gets better,” Stevie simply replied with a tinkly laugh. Rhett frowned at her and glanced at Link, who was looking at him with suddenly-ignited interest. Rhett knew he liked these stories, the ones were they were them but not quite.

“Well, I mean… That’s actually pretty cool. Demon. Sure, why not?” Rhett decided before continuing from where he left off.

_ “…onto his stomach with a noise of surprise, dropping him heavy onto the comforter. _  
_ “J-Jesus, Link!” _  
_ Rhett’s fingers dig into the blankets and a swell of satisfaction and desire plumes in Link’s chest. “Not used to bein’ tossed around?” _  
_ “Just… guess I assumed you’re weaker than you are?” _  
_ “Well, we’re gonna fix that.” Link kisses along Rhett’s spine, trying desperately to control his urge to play with Rhett’s tail.” _

Rhett went back and reread the word. “What?!” 

Stevie was smiling widely. The audience was hooting and hollering. Link was laughing as well. Rhett shot him a scowl.

“I have a goddamn tail?! What—what kind of a tail?” The question slipped from his lips before he realized he probably shouldn’t have asked. “No! No, don’t te—“

“A goat’s tail,” Stevie managed to get out before dissolving into uncontrollable giggles. Rhett’s face fell.

“This—is—amazing,” Link breathed between giggles. 

Rhett hid his face behind the paper and listened to the roaring laughter of the crew. His face burned in tandem with the pit of his stomach. _Tail?! Why a tail? Why would Stevie do this? I thought she was on my side…_

“Oh my God!” Link wheezed. “I can’t…” 

Rhett peeked from behind his refuge. Link was doubled over, holding his stomach, laughing in guffaws that rocked his whole body.

“Stevie, why?” Rhett whined. He let the paper fall into his lap and took a few deep breaths. Link still couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh shut up!” Rhett snapped. “You had a goddamn tentacle last year!” 

Link straightened, wiping tears out of his eyes. He looked at Rhett, face beaming.

“Yeah, but that was basically like a weird, huge dick. You got a fluffy, little tail. So cute.” 

“Oh, piss off,” Rhett sighed and scanned the page to get back to reading despite the continued laughter of the crowd and the red in his face that refused to melt away. The quicker he read, the quicker it would be Link’s turn again and he could forget all about this ridiculous tail business. _As if Link is ever gonna let this one die…_ Rhett could already imagine the jokes, the teasing. Link loved to rile him up any chance he could. 

_ “It’s perked up at the base of his spine—flared up and out of the way, just as he said it would be, and… fuck. It’s real cute.” _

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” Rhett muttered when Link dissolved into another giggle attack. Shaking his head, Rhett steeled himself, trying hard to ignore the fierce burn of embarrassment scalding his stomach.

_ “Settling down over him, Link showers affection over Rhett’s back, taking his time. His fingers begin to explore after a solid minute of ticklish kisses—one hand is planted by Rhett’s head to brace himself, but the other cups his ridiculously perky ass and strokes. He slips down Rhett’s cleft in repeating dips that grow increasingly adventurous, reveling in the bump and hiccup of Rhett’s breathing each time he inches closer to his hole._  
_ He’s lost count of how many round trips his fingers have made when Rhett buries his face and groans, “Just fuck me already!” _  
_There it is._  
_Happy to oblige, Link finds his entrance and gives it a slick once-over with the pad of his middle finger before pushing in, and—short circuiting, essentially. _  
_Rhett is drenched.” _

Rhett read on like an announcer on a broadcast. He hardly registered the words anymore. He wondered absentmindedly if this was doing anything to Link, whether he secretly fantasized about taking Rhett in this way. 

Stevie always seemed to choose the passages so that they both had to read about themselves bottoming. Rhett had never asked her why. She probably thought it was more embarrassing, harder to read. Rhett wasn’t about to correct her but honestly, for Rhett, it was easier. This was not their dynamic. It had always been Link slicked and spread open, begging for Rhett to take him.

_Begging._

Rhett stammered and lost his place as a memory from last year slammed into the front stage of his mind. Link on his bed, bare skin taut and sweaty, chest heaving as Rhett’s hands caressed every part of him. He’d started from Link’s calf, gently lifting the leg up, kissing the tensing muscle softly, teasingly. He’d continued trailing kisses up his smooth thigh, licking up Link’s hip bone, all the while eliciting desperate whines as Link’s back arched and his dripping cock basically screamed for Rhett to touch it. But he didn’t. He took his time tasting all of Link; stomach, chest, shoulder, bicep, neck, mouth and back down again. He always took his time. He made Link wait and wait and wait until he was begging as if it was for his life; until Link had tears in his eyes and his voice was hoarse from the whimpers and pleas; until Rhett’s name had lost all its meaning to both of them because of how many times it had been uttered from Link’s cracked lips. Only then did Rhett surrender to the pull of Link’s body. 

With a shaky breath Rhett forced the memory away, almost violently stuffed it into the dark place inside him that housed all the filthy images of his best friend.

_ “Crumbling and pressing his forehead to Rhett’s shoulder blade, Link trembles at the slippery warmth welcoming his digit. “Holy fuck,” he all but gasps, and where normally a self-satisfied snicker would be the expected response, Rhett is instead letting soft breaths into his arms. Link can’t help himself; there’s hardly any resistance of skin snagging on skin, so he sinks his finger in as far as he can and gives Rhett a hard rub._  
_ “Ahh!” Rhett lifts his chin to whimper at the headboard._  
_ “Okay,” Link warbles, withdrawing his finger and inspecting the translucent lube on his shaking hand. “Okay, I—I’m gonna lose my mind if I don’t just—okay.” _  
_ “Yes, finally—come on, Link. Tired of waitin’ on you, baby.” _  
_Sweltering with want, the man in question sits back on his heels and takes Rhett’ cheeks in each hand, spreading them. _  
_Good lord. Every inch of him really is sin embodied, isn’t it? The freckles, the perfect curves, his twitching hole.” _

Apparently, ‘his twitching hole’ was too much for a few people. The audience was slowly dwindling.

“What’s this dotted line here?” Rhett asked, pointing at the paper.

“I cut a part of the scene. It was way too long and I wanted to get to the… um… the money shot,” Stevie answered with a smirk. Rhett snorted, rolled his eyes at her and continued to read after the jump.

_ “One thigh between Link’s, the other in his master’s hand…_” Rhett stopped again.

“You’re not giving up already?” Link asked, sounding almost worried. They’d barely started.

Rhett lifted his eyes up from the text. _Master. Tether._ It made sense in the context of the story. Obviously, the story-Link had somehow managed to get demon-Rhett to work for him or be somehow tethered to him. Rhett bit his bottom lip and silently studied his Link’s features. _ He’s not mine, though. He’s not mine but I am his. And that’s the gist of the problem, isn’t it?_ Link could have him without lifting a finger. All he would have to do was look at Rhett in a certain way and Rhett would be on his knees, giving him all he wanted and more. Metaphorically, of course. Link was the one who liked to do that kind of servicing.

Link was looking back at him, his eyes darker than usual, pupils blown wide, want painted on his face with a wide brush. His position shifted only slightly, leaning away from Rhett’s intense gaze. Rhett read him perfectly. _Read or give up the challenge, but don’t look at me like that._

“No, just needed to take a drink,” Rhett finally answered the question Link had asked. He felt the crew shifting around them. They surely felt the strange change in the mood as well. Rhett reached for his drink and closed his eyes as he let the liquid soothe his parched throat.

“Ahhh! Much better. Let’s see what happens next. What other additional body parts I have,” Rhett said with a smirk he hoped would break the tension.

Stevie started, “Well, actually –”

“No spoilers,” Rhett joked with a hand lifted to stop her. She smiled, shrugged and didn’t continue. Rhett coughed, glanced at Link, who had a bit too laid-back of a smile on his face, and continued.

_ “and held up high, now Link can finally see Rhett’s face. More accurately, can lose his mind at how gorgeous Rhett is when he’s wearing Link. Vulnerable and taken. Fangs peeking out, face red with it all, pupils blown into—_  
_ “Hearts,” Link observes in a shocked husky voice, and Rhett covers his eyes with both hands, wailing in shame. “No!! No, Rhett, let me see your eyes,” he commands, and Rhett peeks up at him past his fingers, blushing fiercely._  
_His pupils are hearts. Big and cutesy and round.” _

Rhett sighed, dropping his head in mock defeat. “Really?” 

“Literal heart eyes! I thought it was cute,” Stevie said, almost defensively. Rhett didn’t usually whine this much about the stuff he had to read. He wasn’t exactly sure why he did now.

“Yeah, I guess,” Rhett muttered. Link was uncommonly silent; not even an amused huff. Too mushy for him, Rhett guessed. He hated the whole concept. He hated the gifs floating around the fan blogs. Of him looking at Rhett with the so-called “heart eyes” and vice versa. He’d never actually said it aloud, but Rhett could tell from the way his shoulders tensed every time he saw one of them; from the way his lips pressed into a harsh line when a crew member quibbed about the famous heart eyes.

_ ““It’s not on purpose!” _  
_ “Are you kidding me?!” Link cries, effectively ruined. He vices onto the thigh at his chest and doubles down, peeling Rhett’s hands away from his face to dig into the covers with his pace. He’s getting close. “D’you have any idea how much that makes me adore you?!” _  
_ “C-Can’t—” Rhett tries, but apparently he’s right. He can’t do much of anything as Link pounds into him with slick thrusts, save make pitiful eye contact that drenches Link in fresh rounds of lust._  
_ “Rhett,” Link kisses his leg, heart hammering. “There’s somethin’ I wanna do, angel, but—”” _

“I’m so confused. I thought I was a demon?” Rhett stopped again and looked at Stevie imploringly.

“Rhett. Just read. Please. It’s just kind of a pet name,” Stevie sighed annoyedly and motioned for Rhett to continue.

“Oh. Okay. _ “Do it,” Rhett nods, screwing his eyes shut, each breath a rolling moan. “Wanna be your angel.” _  
_ “Already are.” Link’s hand abandons Rhett’s thigh, instead fishes down to the covers and finds his tail. Just wrapping his fingers around it is enough to send absurd pleasure up his spine, so when he pulls and uses it as a means of control for fucking Rhett, and his demon’s eyes pop-open, baring green-pooled hearts to the sunlight.” _

A few awkward giggles could be heard from the audience. Josh whooped again, making Link chuckle. Rhett sighed at the mental image of Link pulling his ‘tail’, guiding himself with it. But then again, what would be the point of writing a tail into this kind of a story if you didn’t use it for all its worth?

There weren’t many lines left and Rhett rushed forward, thankful for the end that was in sight. 

_ “Fuck, fuck, Link—I’m gonna come, don’t stop!” _  
_ It’s through sheer willpower that Link fights off his own climax, taking Rhett’s cock into his free palm and stroking in time with each tug of his tail._  
_ Rhett’s release slams into him, piercing a wanton shout through Link’s very soul. Spurts of cum shoot onto his stomach as he writhes, whines, begs his way through overwhelming pleasure like he isn’t a fucking incubus—but rather Link’s boyfriend, reduced to mewling moans and every inch as human as Link is._  
_ “Yeah,” Link smiles, fist still pumping, chasing the feeling of Rhett clenching around him, “That’s it, angel. So good for me. I love you so much.” _

Rhett read the words, keeping his voice so steady and disinterested it almost made him proud, but his insides were twisting painfully. He could see Link squirming in his seat; he could almost feel the discomfort emanating from him. Rhett’s chest tightened. He’d deserve that as well. He’d deserve to be told that he was good; that he was loved. Link never had. He had a mouth on him for sure, when they succumbed to the yearly sacrificial act, but it was all filth and curses. Rhett’s skin bristled at the thought. Something dark and sharp was growing inside him. 

_ ““Y-You too,” Rhett pleads, sweating, breathless, and at once shaking and oversensitive. “Come inside me, bo.” _

“Drink!” Josh ordered merrily and the crowd complied.

Rhett reached for his drink, hands shaking, clenching his fist too tightly around the paper cup, almost crumbling it. He wasn’t actually jealous of a fictional character that was loosely based on him. He couldn’t be. That would be preposterous. Rhett didn’t taste the drink; he only tasted sourness.

_“...Please.”_  
_‘Please.’_  
_As if he needed to ask nicely._  
_Link gives himself over to selfishness, greed locked on Rhett’s mess and skin burning alive with the warmth he’s putting out. His horns – “_

“Well horns are better than a tail, I guess,” Rhett grumbled, getting a few giggles out of the audience.

_”… his pupils singing his feelings, his tail, how he’d maintained eye contact through his orgasm—absolutely unreal, every bit of it. Coaxing his nerve-endings with each mindless buck of his hips until the sight of spent Rhett is unbearable, Link trips into the white-hot, gasping._  
_“Rhett…!”_  
_ “There you go. Fuck, baby.”” _

Rhett breathed out the final word. It was loaded with the heft of all the emotions that the story had brought to the surface. Link cringed at it. He hid it well, but Rhett could tell. He swallowed down the bile rising in his throat. Rhett took a few deep breaths and tried to smile.

“Okay. That’s done. Please tell me Link’s got one where he’s like... a dog again or something,” Rhett almost pleaded Stevie.

“Ah, sorry, no puppy play this time,” Stevie said apologetically.

“Too bad. I kind of enjoyed the one last year,” Rhett said, not really even sure if he meant it. He felt strangely drained.

“Oh, you would,” Link muttered so quietly only Rhett could hear him. “You always liked me on my knees.” 

Rhett looked at him, not scandalized like Link probably had hoped; Rhett stared at him dead-on with tight lips and steely eyes hoping to convey that Link’s attempts to mess with his head were not going to work this time. 

Link had always had the upper hand in their relationship; he knew it and he’d always used it unapologetically to get what he wanted. It was slowly starting to dawn on Rhett that he didn’t want to be bound to him like that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [Audio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496962/chapters/48641657) by [MythicalMochi / santa-monica-yacht-club](https://santa-monica-yacht-club.tumblr.com/)


	6. Audio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys are gonna tackle a scene from [Audio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496962/chapters/48641657) by [MythicalMochi](https://santa-monica-yacht-club.tumblr.com/).
> 
> The passages Link reads are taken word for word from the fic and are italicized.

Link was staring at the paper Stevie had handed him. She glanced at Rhett, almost apologetically when she backed up to her seat. With a lift of an eyebrow, Rhett tried to ask her a silent question, hoping against hope that he’d misread her expression. She dodged his gaze and looked at Link instead, prompting Rhett to follow suit. Link’s face was lit up; his mouth pulled into a smile as wide as it could muster. He let out a pleased laugh that chilled Rhett. This did not bode well.

“This is from a fic called Audio by MythicalMochi,” Link said. He licked his lips and shifted into a more comfortable position. “And I can already see that it’s glorious.” 

Rhett frowned. This _definitely_ did not bode well for him. _Fuck._

“_Mmmmm, yeah,_” Link let out a low drawn-out moan and Rhett’s neck and face immediately changed color; his skin burned hot enough to keep him warm through the dead of winter. Link was obviously done with his warm-up. He was gearing up for battle. 

“_ “Maybe one day you’d like to join me for real? Oh yeah, I’d like that a lot. You could watch. You could watch me doin’ what I’m doin’ right now, strokin’ myself. Rock hard, thinking about you, fuckin’ into my hand. You like that? Or maybe you’d like to get a feel for yourself. Wrapping those big hands around my cock? Lettin’ me finally get a taste of you? Yeahhh. Does the thought of that make you hard, baby? Fuck, I know it does for me.” _”

Rhett struggled to take deep, calculated breaths. He sat rigid in his seat, back straight, fingers wrapped around the armrests as he fought his body’s reaction. Link was really going for it. His voice was wet with sex and he was peppering actual moans and gasps between the sentences. It was vulgar. It was beautiful. Rhett loathed the fact that it was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

If Link’s display was almost too much for Rhett, it was decidedly way too much for some of the crew. People were leaving left and right; the audience was quickly dwindling. Rhett tried to concentrate on the shuffling steps around him. _ Don’t listen to him. This is not real._

“_Rhett found himself hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, hurriedly tugging them down to his thighs, the laptop sliding haphazardly off his lap onto the couch beside him. His cock was half-hard, hanging heavy in the air in his lap. Link’s voice was like a spell, and he was helplessly entranced by the gravelly, low timbre and the filth that was spilling out of Link’s mouth. Rhett closed his eyes tight, one hand gripping the base of his cock, giving it a firm squeeze as he nestled further back into the couch, a low growl rumbling from his chest._” 

Link stopped for a moment and shifted his gaze on Rhett. There was a clear accusation in his eyes; Link knew he was describing something Rhett had actually done. Rhett forced himself to look away and tried desperately not to think of the day before yesterday when he’d been sitting in his bed, watching their show —watching Link talk to him through the screen—while he slowly stroked himself into an orgasm that left him shaky and breathless. Link smiled knowingly as he continued.

“_ “God, how many nights have I done this, wasting breath on moaning your name when you coulda been here, hearin’ it for yourself. Hearin’ what you do to me. Mmmm . Gosh, Rhett. What are you doin’ to me?” _  
“_Oh, Link ,” Rhett whispered into the air, his hand moving fast over his cock, wasting no time in working himself up to speed._” 

Rhett wanted to do that. God, he was dying to push his palm on his crotch and rut against it until his underwear filled up with wet, hot come. If it had been just the two of them, he wouldn’t have hesitated. He would have even suffered the inevitable mocking from Link and suffered it gladly if he could just touch himself right now. At this moment, Rhett hated the game; he hated the crew; he hated Stevie. And most of all, he hated himself. _This is how weak I am, and Link knows it._

“_ “You touchin’ yourself right now? You gettin’ off to the sound of my voice? Fuck Rhett, that’s so hot. I wish I could see you. God, you must look so good. Fuckin’ your hand with that big cock of yours, thinkin’ of me. You thinkin’ of what you’d do to me if I were there, yeah?” _”

Fuck yes Rhett was thinking. He was thinking of getting up and walking up to Link. He was thinking of ripping the paper from his hands and crumbling it into a ball and throwing it at Stevie. He was thinking of ordering everyone to leave the room. He was thinking of bending Link over the conference table and pulling down his jeans. He was thinking of his large palm leaving shiny, blooming handprints on the soft flesh of Link’s ass. He was thinking of the sounds Link would make – the yelps, the whines, the whimpers. He was thinking of spanking him until he begged for mercy; until he begged for Rhett to ease the burn with his naked body pushed against Link, pushed _inside_ him. He was thinking of... _No, stop thinking about him!_

“_Rhett was panting, bucking into his hand, his other roaming hungrily over his body. Link’s voice completely enveloped him, throwing him into a whole new level of arousal he’d never experienced before. The slick sounds on Link’s end sped up, his breath coming in jagged gasps between the dialogue._  
_ “I know what I’d want. I’d do anything to have your cock in my mouth right now. Tasting you, teasin’ you, suckin’ you off like the world depended on it. Hearin’ you moan for me-- fffuck, oh, I’d kill to hear it. You like the sound of that baby? Ohh, that’s right, I bet you do. I bet you sound so beautiful right now. Mmm, how’s it feel knowin’ I’m fuckin myself with my fingers thinkin’ of your cock?” _"

The way Link said the word ‘cock’ almost made Rhett come then and there. The sound came from far down his throat, a glottal smack that reminded Rhett of all the times Link had been on his knees choking on the very thing of which he spoke of now. Rhett bit the inside of his cheek and instantly tasted blood. He felt like gagging and spitting out the iron spittle that was gathering in his mouth, but at least his mind got a welcome break from the onslaught that was Link’s pornographic rendition of the text.

“_”…Ohh, it’s so good, Rhett. God, I want you. You wanna fuck me, Rhett? Oh my god, I bet you’d feel so good, shovin’ your cock in me, pounding into me, using me, markin’ me all over, fillin’ me up, making me yours, making me yours forever._” 

In a vain effort to distract himself, Rhett surveyed the room. Barely anyone was left. Josh sat behind Stevie, leaning his elbows into his knees, beer bottle squeezed between his hands, wide eyes staring at Link like he was listening to his favorite bedtime story. Chase was sitting next to him, his head slumped against Josh’s shoulder—he was fast asleep. Stevie looked almost bored and Rhett threw her a pointed scowl. She returned it with a grimace that didn’t make Rhett feel any better. Morgan sat behind Link and looked like he was having a positively pleasant time. Emily and Christine sat near him, holding each other’s hands looking so scandalized Rhett had to look away. Rhett peeked behind his shoulder and locked eyes with Jen, who rolled her eyes and shook her head, making Rhett feel strangely better. 

“_ Link’s voice was frantic, high and breathy, needy and whining. The slick sounds and the smack of skin meeting skin was a constant backtrack to his pleading words. Rhett nearly lost it, picturing Link with one hand on his cock, one tucked below him burying his fingers into his slicked up hole, phone laid on his sweat-slicked chest, capturing every sound._” 

Rhett closed his eyes for a moment. He concentrated on his breathing. _In. Hold. Out._ But not seeing Link say the words did not help. It actually made it worse. With his sight gone, the tone of Link’s voice penetrated Rhett’s mind more forcefully. He could hear the faintest sighs and gasps in the infinitesimal pauses between Link’s words. He could hear how his voice lowered on certain words and how it trembled around others. Rhett got lost in it; he was enveloped by the sound of Link’s enjoyment and suddenly, he felt like crying.

“_Rhett was moaning, gasping, thrusting up into his tight fist, chanting Link’s name as he desperately fucked into his hand, his other hand gripping painfully at the wavy amber locks on his head. Link’s voice felt nearly tangible to Rhett, each and every sound sending a shockwave of pleasure through him, straight to his cock._” 

Rhett was so hard he was sure he was on the verge of death. The room had blurred around them and now all he saw was Link’s lips moving. They were covered in saliva as his tongue kept poking out of his mouth every other sentence, wetting them again and again. Rhett hungrily stared at the glistening pink plump of Link’s lips as he spewed out the lewdest sounds Rhett had ever heard. _God, he would taste so good right now._

“_ He’d give anything to be there. To hold Link close, pin him down beneath him, to look into those eyes, revel in his dick-drunk face, to fuck him into a pleading, writhing mess. Rhett was so close. But he was not going to come until Link did._” 

All of a sudden, Rhett was laughing. The sound burst out of him, released into the air, surprising everyone around him as well as himself. Rhett hoped no one would know what it meant—it was a pure manifestation of his want. He couldn’t moan; he simply refused to embarrass himself like that. But he could laugh. So, he did.

It was a deep belly laugh, rolling off of him in waves. Link paused and his head whipped up. His expression was a mixture of annoyance and confusion and it made Rhett laugh even louder. The release the booming sound provided him was almost healing. The ache in his pants lessened and he could feel his mind starting to clear.

“What are you laughing at?” Link snapped and scowled at Rhett.

Rhett just shook his head as his guffaws slowly died down to small chortles.

“Nothing, man. Just keep going.” 

“Weirdo.” Link looked rattled. He kept glancing at Rhett as he read on. His words had lost the weight they’d held before. Rhett wondered if it was because he felt better or because he’d made Link lose his steam.

“_ “Oh my god, Rhett, please. Pleeaase. I want it so bad. Fuck me, Rhett. Fuck. Me. Hard. I wanna feel you for days. Ohh, you feel so fuckin’ good. You gonna come for me? Yeah? You gonna come for me, moanin’ my name? Oh god, baby, please, do it. I can’t last much longer.” _”

Link was nearing the end of his passage. Rhett knew from the way he quickened his pace, how his body leaned forward like he was rushing towards the finishing line. He did exactly the same thing when he was about to come. The comparison made Rhett burst out in giggles again and Link stammered before carrying on in a rush of words and groans. 

“_Rhett felt his muscles clench, his spine tingle, his pulse quicken. He was going to give Link what he asked for, right on time. _  
_ “Oh my god, Rhett! Come on, baby, yeah, yeah, just like that! Ohhh, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t-- fuckfuckfuckyes -- Ahh, ahhh! Rheeett!” _”

Link was left panting; Rhett could see his chest rise and fall in quick succession. His eyes were shiny and dark, almost none of his blue was visible. His mouth was left hanging open as if it still housed the name it had just moaned aloud. 

The room was silent for a beat. Then Rhett lifted his hands and started to clap. The sound his palms made was sharp and vicious. The sound held a message. Link was visibly startled by it. His gaze clung to Rhett and suddenly, he looked drained.

_I’m gonna win this year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [Don't Hold Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383086/chapters/38345561) by [LikeASwitchInHeat](https://likeaswitchinheat.tumblr.com/) .


	7. Don't Hold Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the boys are gonna tackle a scene from [Don't Hold Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383086/chapters/38345561) by [Likeaswitchinheat](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/likeaswitchinheat).
> 
> The passages Rhett reads are taken word for word from the fic and are italicized.

Link was squeezing his drink between his hands and staring somewhere behind Rhett with unseeing eyes. He was so obviously affected by the scene he’d just read, that Rhett felt like bursting into laughter all over again.

“Here you go,” Stevie said and handed Rhett the next passage. She threw him an inconspicuous wink before returning to her seat. Rhett glanced at the page and a word caught his eye: _Sir._ A smirk tugged at his lips and he glanced at Link, who seemed to be still a bit out of it. This should be interesting.

“This is from Don’t Hold Back by LikeASwitchInHeat,” Rhett read. The title was an instruction that he was determined to follow. Rhett took a deep breath and dove into the text.

_““Touch me, baby. I wanna feel you.”_

_Link obediently moved to reach between Rhett’s legs. He pressed his finger between the warm flesh of Rhett’s ass, and gently tapped against his tight opening. Link’s finger was firm and wet as he slid it slowly past Rhett’s tight ring of muscle. Link ran his other hand up one of Rhett’s long, lace-covered legs.”_

Link immediately perked up.

“Lace?” he asked with his voice cracking slightly. Rhett smiled at him.

“Seems so. You like that idea, Neal? Me in some lace stockings? Would that get you going?” Rhett teased and the blush painting Link’s cheeks was confirmation enough.

“Anything to make you pretty, I guess. Not really into the whole lumberjack look,” Link tried to assert. Rhett wasn’t convinced, so he just flashed Link a cloying smile and kept going.

_“ Rhett quickly relaxed around Link’s touch. This was so little… but it was a lot._

_“Oh, sir…””_

“Wait, wait, wait! Was that you?” Link interrupted, leaning forwards in his chair.

“Nope,” Rhett answered sweetly before continuing with mounting interest. From the corner of his eye, he could see Link deflating a bit.

_““Shhh, honey. Just. Nnnngh. Work me open like that. It feels good.”_

_Link dipped his head down to nuzzle the golden fuzz above Rhett’s semi-hard cock. His hot breaths felt good down there, in addition to the heat of the friction Link was building up between Rhett’s legs._

_“Give me another, darlin. I need more fingers, baby.”_

So many pet names. No wonder Stevie had been winking. Link was shifting in his seat, lifting his foot to rest against his knee and then deciding against it, moving it back down and shifting around like there was no position comfortable enough.

Rhett smiled at his discomfort and his voice grew slick and sickly-sweet.

_“Link applied more lube before dutifully giving Rhett what he wanted. Rhett grimaced for a fraction of a second as he got used to the fullness. He couldn’t believe how long it’d been since he’d allowed himself to experience this kind of pleasure. But who else would he trust to fuck him like this? He could feel his mind going down an upsetting road. A road where the grass had overgrown, and ‘no trespassing’ signs were clearly posted. He just wanted to move forward. And focus on how good Link was making him feel, because when Rhett was able to stay in the present… fuck, Link was good at this. He could feel himself relaxing deeper into Link’s touch now. What had he gone up to? Three fingers? He’d have to have, to get ready for Link’s size.”_

Rhett saw the smirk spreading across Link’s face. He rolled his eyes at him. Link loved the fact that the fandom had collectively decided that Link had a huge cock. Obviously, they weren’t wrong, but it’s not like the difference between him and Link was that prominent. Rhett was just more of a grower than a shower like Link.

_““I want you now,” Rhett told him._

_Link looked up at him adoringly from between his thighs. “I wanna be inside you, sir.””_

_Fuck. _Rhett couldn’t help but imagine Link saying that to him. The idea of Link being so _submissive _made Rhett’s dick ache sweetly between his legs. Link was always the one to dictate how their encounters played out. Rhett realized with a start that even in his fantasies Link called the shots. Why? Is that what he really wanted or had he just resigned to the fact that that was the only way it was ever going to happen?He’d never even entertained the thought of being in charge.

Maybe he should.

_““Of course you do, honey. You’re so good to me… Um, maybe just. Go slow?”_

_“Sir… I. Maybe you could ride my cock, sir. Then you can... take what you want?”_

_“Is that what you like, honey?”_

_“I just want you to feel good, sir.””_

“You know what?” Rhett said lifting his gaze from the paper. Link’s expression told Rhett he was not amused. “You could start calling me that._ Sir._ Sounds so nice and respectful.”

Link snorted. “Sure. Right after _you _start calling me ‘Your Highness’. “ Link’s voice was light and playful, but Rhett could see a flash of real annoyance in his eyes.

Rhett decided to lean into it. Maybe this is the way he would finally win. He laughed and dipped his head to the side before saying: “Shall I continue then, _Your Highness_?”

Link promptly gave him the finger and Rhett could hear Josh giggling. It was Rhett’s turn to blow Link a kiss. He could see Link’s hands slowly bunching up into tight fists.

_“Link threw his head back and hummed as Rhett slicked up his cock, and climbed up to straddle his narrow hips. Rhett gripped Link’s broad shoulder with one hand, and reached down to line himself up with Link’s dick. He began to sit down impossibly slowly. He felt the tip pass through, and he was suddenly holding his breath when he knew he shouldn’t be. He was gripping Link’s shoulder so firmly, he was likely to leave bruises - which explained the glazed over look in Link’s eyes.”_

The real Link had a bit of a glazed over look going on as well. _Interesting…_

_“He was crushing Link’s shoulder, and Link was quietly enjoying it while Rhett was lost in his own mind._

_“Don’t move, honey. Don’t you fucking move. Stay still, darlin.” Rhett slid the grip that he had on Link’s shoulder over to his neck. He wasn’t crushing his throat like he had his shoulder, instead applying focused, careful, controlled pressure._

_He tried to relax, as he sank down onto Link, he groaned gruffly. “Oh fuck, baby. You fill me up so good. I feel so… full. God, I forgot how good this feels…. Nnnngh.””_

Rhett wondered what that would be like; to be the catcher rather than the pitcher. Link seemed to enjoy it. But Link liked it rough and Rhett couldn’t for the life of him imagine Link fucking him gently. It just wouldn’t happen. He wasn’t that kind of person. Not with Rhett anyway. With Rhett it was always heated and wild—a culmination of a year’s worth of longing erupting between them. It was almost hate-fucking, which was kind of strange now that Rhett thought about it, since every other day of the year their relationship was quite loving and sweet.

Maybe that’s what it was for Link. Maybe their yearly consummation was the outlet for all the negative feelings he had towards Rhett. The thought made his chest tighten. It made sense, but Rhett hoped he was wrong.

_““Can I move now, sir?”_

_“Oh, you better fucking not, honey.””_

Rhett said the line with a deep growl and he could clearly see Link going rigid. Whether it was the tone he’d used or the continued use of the pet names, Rhett couldn’t be sure, but he couldn’t help but enjoy the fact that he could make Link either uncomfortable or _uncomfortable_.

_“Rhett began to ride. The insides of his stomach tightening as he got into it._

_“You feel so good,” Rhett murmured in quick exhales. “Not your hips. You can move a little, but not your hips. Touch me, Link.””_

_“Link’s hands flew to Rhett’s hips. He gripped them as Rhett ground down against Link’s cock. His hands slid down Rhett’s legs, reaching as far down as he could. His fingertips just touching the lacy hem of his stockings. He brought his hands back up to cup Rhett’s ass. He spread Rhett’s cheeks a little more as Rhett continued to fuck himself on Link’s cock.”_

How would that feel? Being in charge like that. Telling Link what to do. Link _obeying_. Rhett’s stomach twisted into a tight knot and his cock throbbed between his legs.

_“Rhett picked up the pace as he got used to Link’s presence inside him. To the way that he felt as he rolled his hips down at different angles. Rhett reached down with both hands to tweak Link’s nipples. Link whined out loud with pleasure, and his hips thrust up as if outside of his control. Rhett used the force of his strength to haul off and smack Link across the chest. Hard enough to leave a bright red welt. But it was more the surprise than the impact that sucked the air from Link’s lungs._

_“Color, darlin’?”_

_“Green. Green, master…””_

Rhett shuddered as he read the word. God, what wouldn’t he give for Link to look at him with those baby blue eyes and call him “master”?

_““ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to move my... I couldn’t help it. But I’ll be good, sir. I’ll be good. I just really wanna…”_

_“You can try me, baby, if you wanna take another hit.”_

_Link bucked his hips up immediately. Deliberately, this time, and Rhett didn’t hesitate before cracking him across the chest again with the back of his hand.””_

This time it was Link who shuddered. Rhett could see the shiver running through his body even though he tried to mask it by changing positions. Rhett smirked at him over the paper and Link grimaced back. Rhett wondered if Link would actually enjoy that; would he keen over Rhett marking up his skin with red handprints while he fucked up into him?

_I might have to try that later today… Maybe I’ll make him call me Sir. Maybe I won’t touch him until he does. _The thought made Rhett feel warm and strangely weightless.

_““Rhett pressed both sides of Link’s hips into the mattress to try to keep him from lifting them again against Rhett’s orders, as Link moaned obscenely under his hold, lightheaded and manically turned on by the strikes._

_Rhett rode Link more aggressively. Groaning lustily as he drove Link deeper and deeper inside him._

_“Yes, daddy,” Link whimpered, reaching up to feel the silky lace stretched across Rhett’s chest. “_

Link let out a guffaw at the word “daddy”. Rhett rolled his eyes at him, and to his surprise, Link’s gaze softened and he smiled—not in a challenging way, but in a way he did every time they shared an inside joke.

It had happened a few years ago. There had been a fic where the whole daddy-baby dynamic had been very much on the center stage. That night in the throes of passion Link had slipped out the word, and Rhett had gone into a hysterical giggle fit. Link had been embarrassed at first, but when Rhett just kept on gasping for air and breaking into giggles over and over again, he’d joined in.

They’d been at it for a good long while. Every time the other got some kind of hold of himself, the other descended back into breathless cackles. When they had finally calmed down, they’d been laying next to each other on Rhett’s bed, chests still heaving, faces streaked with happy tears. 

Rhett had turned his head and looked at Link’s profile—the sharp angle of his jaw and the swoop of his nose. How a curl of hair had dropped from his crown to rest against his sweaty forehead. He was gorgeous. Link had turned his head and smiled at Rhett—just like he was smiling now—and they’d kissed. It was the only time Rhett remembered that they’d shared a kiss that was not born out of need or rush; it was a slow and tender one. It was somehow more real than any of the others they’d shared over the years.

Was Link remembering it now?

Rhett’s lips curved into a small smile as the memory played in his head, but as he smiled Link’s expression morphed into a devilish grin.

“You giving up?” he asked, leaning back and lazily stroking his thigh with his fingertips.

Rhett’s heart faltered and for a moment he wondered if he’d imagined Link’s sweet smile. He knew his face had fallen and Link had seen it. His heart thumped as he hid behind the paper and continued.

_“Link cupped his pecs and moved his thumbs in small circular movements. Stimulating him through the thin fabric. “Take what you want. Use me, master. Mmmmm.”_

_“Rhett didn’t think he was as sensitive in his nipples as Link was, but it still felt good. He felt himself getting closer as he started discovering the right ways to press their bodies together. But he didn’t want to be done with Link yet._

_“Hey, honey?” Rhett panted._

_“Yes, daddy?”_

_“I want you to fuck me.”_

_“I, um… like, I can move my hips now?”_

_Rhett leaned down to press their chests together, and rolled over to bring Link on top of him. He buried his hands in Link’s thick hair and yanked his face down for a kiss._

_“Move for me, baby. Fuck me good, Link.””_

Rhett was gaining back his momentum. He emphasized the pet names, letting himself drop into a slight southern drawl as he said them. He even lowered his voice into the raspy whisper that he usually saved for the bedroom. It was working—Link was visibly squirming.

_“Rhett’s knees were bent, legs open wide to accommodate Link’s body between them._

_Link ran his hands up and down Rhett’s lace-covered legs. Link extended those long legs and nuzzled his face into the sides of them._

_“Legs for days, sir. I love them.” Link rested Rhett’s legs over his shoulders, and slowly pressed back into Rhett._

_“Give it to me, darlin,” Rhett husked. He bit his own lip as Link did as he requested. Rhett knew that Link knew how to work those hips. He’d seen him move. Seen him dance. He had imagined what it’d be like to feel him rolling and snapping his hips like that inside him. But now that it was happening - it was a-fucking-lot.”_

_““Harder, Link. I’m a big man, make me feel you, baby.”_

_“Yes, sir,” Link thrust his hips forward hard, shifting Rhett up the bed._

Rhett knew why Stevie had chosen this passage. She knew Link almost as well as Rhett did and Link was not one to be dominated—neither in his public life nor in his private. Still, Rhett couldn’t help but think that it would have been even better if Link were the one reading, the one saying these words. Calling him “master” and “sir”. It would have been pure torture for him, even if it was someone else’s fantasy.

_“Rhett shoved a couple pillows behind his own head. If he were the one fucking Link, he would forgo the pillows and knock Link into the headboard. Repeatedly. Two different people..._

_“Wanna be good for you, master,” Link mumbled between heavy breaths._

_“More, honey. More. God, you fuck me so good. Love feeling your big cock in my ass. Deeper, darlin. I’m close. I’m close. Touch my cock. Make me come, baby. Oh, fuck…”_

_Link reached down to stroke Rhett.”_

Rhett tapped into a memory from a few years back. That time they’d woken up in the middle of the night—after their usual yearly escapades—and had taken turns recounting parts of a particularly delicious fic while jerking each other off. He remembered Link’s tight fist stroking his cock. He remembered how it made him feel. He remembered how his body arched into the pleasure and he channeled that memory into his words now.

_““Oh fuck, baby. Yeah. Touch me. Slower… slower. Just… oh god. I…””_

Rhett stared at Link as he read the words. He was playing Link’s game now. He spoke slowly, voice throaty and breathless, almost a pleading whine. Link’s face was stone, but he couldn’t stop the fierce blush that spread from his cheeks down to his neck and under his shirt. His hand had moved from his thigh and it was edging dangerously close to his crotch.

Rhett arched a brow and stopped to lick his lips suggestively. Link’s Adam’s apple bobbed and his hand ghosted over his bulge, making him shiver. A rush of victorious elation engulfed Rhett and he took a deep quivering breath—purely to tease Link further—before finishing the passage.

_“Rhett’s mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure, followed by a low groan of exhaustion._

_The moment Rhett began to come, the spasming around Link sent him over the edge, spilling into Rhett and filling him up._

_Link was sweating and panting as he collapsed onto Rhett’s chest._

_“Thank you, sir. That was… that was something else.””_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next fic the boys are gonna tackle will be [Tiny Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194897) by [JacularMetteld](https://www.tumblr.com/search/jacularmetteld) .


End file.
